KKM AdventWinter Fic Challenge
by Sarit
Summary: [December 14-20th Updated] An idea from my roomie. Write a ficletdrabble every day till Christmas. The story is connected and is AU. Takes place after episode 31 and may contain hints of other episodes as well. The Winter Festival is approaching.
1. December 1st

Title: Kyou Kara Maou Advent/Winter Fic Challenge Author: Sarit (suboshiyui)  
Pairings: will vary and probably include just about everything by the end of it )  
Anime Series: Kyou Kara Maou Rating: PG – possibly R, not sure yet.  
Spoilers: uhm…yes? Every episode so far :D Note: Well I started this a bit late :P This was my roomie's idea, and I thought it would be cool. I challenge any other KKM authors to do the same! Write a fic/ficlet every day until Christmas about the holiday season. :P 

**December 1st  
**Pairings: Wolfram/Yuuri  
Rating: PG

Bouncing down the hall, Greta almost collided with Gunter. She flushed, though she couldn't contain her excitement even to apologize to the King's Advisor. Racing down the hall, she stopped in front of the double doors to the ballroom.

Opening the doors, she giggled at the sight. Yuuri and Wolfram had just returned from the nearby forest with a large Winter Festival tree. When told of the yearly celebration, Yuuri had been just as excited as Greta. Yuuri had been surprised that Shin Makoku had a variation of the Christian holiday season, though it was a pleasant surprise.

"Yuuri! You wimp!" Wolfram growled, his hands on his hips while he glared at his fiancé. This was in response to Yuuri falling against the branches of the tree after helping Wolfram drag it into the ballroom

"Hehe…that thing was heavy," Yuuri grinned, winking over at Greta, who giggled and ran in to hug them both. She'd become so much happier after Yuuri and Wolfram had adopted her.

Yuuri returned the hug, getting up to dust himself off. He smiled, watching Greta chat excitedly with Wolfram. The blond answered her with equal enthusiasm and Yuuri wondered how he'd ever doubted Wolfram. The blond could be irritating and obnoxious at times, but he'd never met anyone with a bigger heart than Wolfram.

Just now, Wolfram sat with Greta, helping her to unpack the Winter Festival ornaments. This celebration certainly did seem a lot like the holiday of Christmas back where he lived. Of course, when he'd suggested that Hube and Nicola kiss under the mistletoe, he hadn't understood why they'd all looked at him in shock. Then again, he'd gotten a rather shock to his system later on, when Conrad had explained that if someone stood under the mistletoe during Winter Festival, it meant they were going to come to a horrible end.

Watching the two, Yuuri mused that he'd just have to try and get the others to accept a new way of doing things. Mistletoe wasn't all that bad and it certainly did come in handy sometimes…


	2. December 2nd

**December 2nd**  
Pairing: Gunter/Gwendal  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Episode 27-30 

A lone figure panted as he ran down the hall, before he darted into a room and locked the door. He could hear his attacker behind him and he did everything he could to remain silent.

"Oh GWENDAL!!!" Annisina's voice could be heard calling through the halls, looking for her favorite victim…er, "assistant." She'd just devised a new invention and she knew he would be PERFECT to try it out! Then again, he was perfect anyway…

"Escaped again?" Gunter asked lightly, snickering behind his hand at the terrified form of Gwendal. The other man stood at Gunter's door, actually trembling in fear.

"You know what's like to have her on you! I'd rather face a cave of houseki than deal with her," Gwendal shuddered, then came to sit down in front of Gunter's desk. "I was coming this way anyway."

"Oh?" Gunter raised an eyebrow at his friend. Gwendal had changed, he'd noticed. After Gunter had come back from being in that trance, his friend had seemed to stay near him even more, making sure that he was well. It was an odd occurrence, but one he found he didn't mind all that much.

"Heika!!" Gunter looked up in surprise, the comment coming out of his mouth unthinkingly. He rushed to the window, only to see Wolfram and Yuuri dragging a huge tree into the opened rear ballroom doors. They disappeared soon after, the doors closing behind him.

Gwendal looked at his friend with a strange expression, but didn't comment. "Perhaps we should go see what his Majesty and by brother are up to." Without another word, Gwendal turned and headed for the door.

Tilting his head in curiosity, and worry at Gwendal's serious expression, Gunter followed. There had been something in Gwendal's eyes, but it had vanished so quickly that he wasn't even sure he'd seen it. This Winter Festival was certainly going to be one to remember.


	3. December 3rd

**December 3rd  
**Pairing: Conrad-centric  
Spoilers: 27-current  
Alternate Universe 

Laughing and carousing sounded from outside his window and Conrad turned at the sound. Ever since they'd found him, he'd been in bed, nursing his wounds. He'd tried to keep them from shutting him away, but Yuuri had been insistent that he recuperate. The look in his King's eyes had finally stilled his protests and he'd agreed to stay in bed obediently.

The loss of his arm had been a blow to not only him, but to everyone else in the castle. Conrad had always been the soldier that could do no wrong, that could be counted on for anything and everything. He'd been the strongest of them all and he'd used that reputation to try and keep his family and loved ones safe.

But even he had to admit that he was diminished by the loss of his arm. He didn't regret it; how could he when in giving up his arm, he'd helped Yuuri escape? But still, the loss was there and he found himself wishing for its return. Even Mazoku magic couldn't restore his lost limb to him. He would never be the man he once was.

He realized, however, that he didn't need to be the old Conrad. He'd done what very few people had ever done; he'd had the chance to give of himself to his King. Yuuri had grown since that incident, both in mind and body. He was more sure of himself and of what he wanted. So too was Wolfram.

Conrad smiled at the thought of his little brother. No longer did Wolfram shun him or declare his hatred of him. They weren't friends by any means, at least not yet. But during Conrad's absence, Wolfram had grown up as well as Yuuri. He had grown, and his love for their King had grown with him. He could never be sorry for any of that, and if the price had to have been his arm, then it was a small price to pay. He would gladly endure it again to ensure his family's love and happiness.

"Then again, some things never change," he grinned, hearing Wolfram's high pitched voice yell at Yuuri and Yuuri's answered reply. Sometimes change was good, but sometimes it was good to just stay in one place.


	4. December 4th

**December 4th  
**Pairing: Annisina/Conrad  
Spoilers: 27-30 

Growling to herself, Annisina looked around for Gwendal. He'd escaped her yet again and it just wasn't fair. He really needed to stop running! It wasn't like she was going to kill him or anything…

She wanted to do more than just kill him, oh my yes. And perhaps, with the Winter Festival on it's way, she could enact her plan. It was a devious plan, one she'd been contemplating for months on end. But she wasn't going to rush things, oh no.

Growling, she looked around and suddenly rushed over to one of the doors. She opened the door and stuck her head in. "Gwendal?"

Conrad turned his head and smiled lightly at her. "Not that I recall, Annisina."

She snickered and winked. "Ah, Conrad! How are you doing this morning?"

He shrugged and turned his gaze back to the window. "As well as can be expected, I suppose. Gwendal evading you again?"

"As always," she stepped in and closed the door behind her. She sat next to him on the bed, smiling lightly at the yelling that could still be heard from the ballroom. "You did a good thing, Conrad. I don't think any of us could have done what you did."

Conrad smiled and shook his head, looking back at her. "We will all do what we can for those we love, yes?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes."


	5. December 5th

**December 5th  
**Pairing: Murata/Gisella  
Spoilers: 27-31! :D 

The flowers were still blooming, despite the onset of winter. Murata found that to be just another strange thing about Shin Makoku. Ever since he'd followed Yuuri into the whirlpool, all manner of strange things had happened to him. He'd finally found the place that his best friend went to, and the people that he interacted and cared for.

It wasn't a normal thing, to be sucked down a whirlpool, only to find oneself in a land that seemed to be a cross between a fantasy novel and old Germany. The names certainly held a German quality to them, he'd discovered.

When they'd found Conrad, he'd been a bit surprised at how everyone treated him. He'd never known anyone that was so…well loved. Even Yuuri had been concerned and happy to find the older man. Even the blond had been overjoyed, though he tried not to think of that.

It was quite obvious that the blond known as Wolfram was in love with his best friend. Didn't someone say they were engaged? That had surprised him. He'd never taken Yuuri for one to go for guys. But this whole journey to this Shin Makoku had opened his eyes to a lot of things.

The least of which was who he was and why he was there. Everyone seemed to take his presence in stride, but it still bothered him. At least, on the inside. On the surface, he showed nothing but excitement and interest at his new surroundings. But with the coming of winter and the holiday season, he felt his worries and fears disappear.

Then again, part of it could have had to do with the beautiful young doctor that had accompanied Wolfram when he'd been searching for Yuuri. She was stunning and gorgeous and he couldn't get enough of watching her.

Which was why he was in the garden at the moment, his eyes on the lushgreen haired beauty not far off. She was instructing a class on first aid and he couldn't help but watch. He'd heard the tirade coming from the ballroom and knew that his friend was where he wanted to be.

And so was he. He didn't care if they ever got back home, not as long as there was beauty such as hers. He turned from the direction of the ballroom to the class. He was startled to see that she was staring at him. He blushed furiously, but didn't look away.

After a moment she grinned and winked at him before returning to her lesson. Yes…he liked it here a great deal.


	6. December 6th

**December 6th**  
Pairing: Huber/Nicola 

The baby was nursing, which always made Nicola wince. He was a beautiful boy, truly, but he certainly had an iron grip when it came to feeding time. Nicola was out in the gardens, enjoying a bit of sunshine before the winter storms hit. It was so nice out, even if the ground was covered in snow.

But she liked the snow too. It was soft and squished under your feet, which made her giggle. Just now, she giggled when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

Huber kissed her neck, watching her feed their son. "It's a bit chilly out, you should be inside."

"No, I'm fine. It's nice out," Nicola turned to kiss him and then snickered at the crashing sounds coming from the ballroom. "I think his Majesty and Wolfram are at it again."

"No kidding," Huber rolled his eyes, but grinned. They'd returned to Blood Pledge Castle after a month and had found things had drastically changed. Gwendal had updated him on the recent events and he'd immediately offered himself as a personal guard to Yuuri and Wolfram. Neither young man had liked it, but Gwendal had taken him up on the offer.

She smiled and shook her head. "You better go see what's going on before his Majesty and Wolfram kill each other."

Huber smirked and winked. "Oh they won't kill each other…at least not before the wedding." He snickered, dodging the snowball his wife threw at him before he headed down the walkway. Along the way he spotted Gisella and Murata and shook his head at the besotted expression on the young man's face.

He looked up at the castle and saw Annisina in the window, next to Conrad. He still hadn't spoken to Conrad since returning and knew it was long overdue. Especially if Gwendal wanted him to take over the job that Conrad previously held, as protector of the King.

Opening the doors, he sweat dropped at the sight. The large tree was no longer covered in snow. The white fluff was all over the floor and Yuuri and Wolfram as well. The two had begun an impromptu snowball fight and Greta stood on the sidelines, cheering them on. He sighed heavily. "Children, I…"

He was silenced suddenly by a barrage of snowballs. "Intruder! GET HIM!!" Greta squealed in delight as her two fathers pounced on Huber with more snowballs.


	7. December 7th

**December 7th**  
Pairing: Yuur/Wolfram; Gunter/Gwendal; Murata/Gisella  
Spoilers: Episode 16 

"Attack the intruder!! Leave no survivors!!"

Gwendel twitched at the girlish cry that came from the entrance to the ballroom. He looked over to Gunter, who shrugged and smiled. Shaking his head, Gwendal pushed open the doors and was met with a startling sight indeed.

A snowball impacted on his chest and Gwendal looked down at the offending snow. He brushed it off himself and looked up.

"Eeep…" Wolfram ducked behind Yuuri, who grinned and started to back up slowly. "Ah…hey Gwendal! Come to…uhm…join us?"

"Hardly," Gwendal eyed the three adults disapprovingly. "Your Majesty, this is hardly proper behavior for one of your station. And Wolfram! I would have expected better out of you, brother." Wolfram winced at his brother's words, but held his ground. "And Huber! You're supposed to be protecting them, not horsing around!"

Huber grinned and winked at his cousin. "Oh I was…" he smirked and pointed upwards.

Gwendal received a face full of snow, courtesy of the snow bank that Huber had suspended above their heads with his magic.

Greta giggled and ran over to help Gwendal, who growled menacingly.

"It's okay Gwendal. We weren't being foolish or anything. What do you think of the tree?" Yuuri asked, pointing to the large pine tree that lay on the floor of the ballroom. Once upright, it would easily reach the ceiling of the ballroom, which was a good two stories high. Gunter wondered just how Yuuri intended to decorate such a massive tree.

"Heika, it's a wonderful tree. But isn't it just a tad large?" Gunter ventured, though he hated to criticize their king.

Yuuri grinned and winked. "That's what makes it so much fun! The others should be along soon to help."

"Others?" Gunter looked to Gwendal, who shrugged. Just then, a knock on the door sounded before Gisella walked in, Murata behind her. They pulled in an ox cart, filled with decorations of all kinds. Just behind the cart, the young woman that they'd met in the village. Rosette waved, leading at least twenty children behind her.

"Rosette-san!" Yuuri called out to her, remembering the young woman they'd met when they were searching for the Maseki. "You made it!"

"Hai, heika!" Rosette bowed and motioned for the children to come forward. "And I brought the ones you asked about. They're very excited!"

"Yeah!" Yuuri grinned, greeting the children, who were beside themselves with excitement at meeting the Maou.

"What is this?" Gwendal asked disapprovingly. It wasn't good to allow so many strangers into the castle. It should remain fortified and strangers could leak secrets.

Wolfram looked to Yuuri and beamed with pride. "Yuuri thought it would be a good idea to have the children in the local orphanages come and have a day of feasting and decorating." Just then, the three maids came in, followed by others with trays of food and went to set up the buffet table at the other end of the ballroom.

"Oh my…" Gunter whispered, tears falling down his face. "Heika is so wonderful and thoughtful!"

"Hn," Gwendal grunted. He looked around and shrugged, then dragged a sobbing Gunter after him. Perhaps this winter festival would be something to remember this year. He'd underestimated their king, and he was glad that he had this time.


	8. December 8th

**December 8th**  
Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram & Conrad/Annisina  
Spoilers: Episodes 27 – 31 

Laughter filled the ballroom when Annisina arrived. She'd abandoned her invention temporarily, in favor of harassing Gwendal. She'd finally cornered him and she still felt a sense of mirth fill her at the look on his face. It had been of sheer terror and he'd run screaming like a little girl.

Gunter had chased after them, berating Gwendal for abandoning Yuuri. Annisina had looked to Yuuri, eyeing Wolfram meaningfully before chasing after her pray. Yuuri hadn't missed the look and looked over at his fiancé. He knew he probably should have done something sooner, but he'd just been so preoccupied lately.

After Konrad had been recovered, it seemed as their relationship had changed. Then again, he knew it had to do with Konrad losing his arm. He certainly didn't blame Konrad for not wanting to be around him at the moment. It was his fault that his friend had lost his arm, though he knew Konrad didn't see it that way, just as he knew that his friend no doubt thought he was sparing Yuuri pain by being around. He did miss Konrad, wishing he was there to protect him and not Huber. As much as he liked Huber, he could never replace Konrad.

Watching the children begin to make paper garlands, Yuuri went over to his fiancé to speak with him for a bit. "Wolfram? Can I ask you something?"

"What? Of course. What is it, Yuuri?" Wolfram turned from the box of decorations he'd been unpacking for later.

Yuuri made a face, wondering if Wolfram would call him a wimp again over this. "I have a favor to ask. Will you go talk to Konrad?"

Surprised, Wolfram arched an eyebrow in inquiry. "Why? You're not wimping out again are you?"

'I knew it was too good to ask for,' Yuuri groaned inwardly to himself. "No. I just think you should talk to him. You haven't said a word to him since we found him."

Wolfram was silent, turning his face away from Yuuri. In truth, he was afraid to talk to his brother. He felt…inferior somehow whenever he looked at Konrad. Konrad had made the ultimate sacrifice for his king, and Wolfram didn't want his petty jealousy to get in the way of that sacrifice.

He finally looked out the window and up at the castle wall where he knew his brother's room was. He could barely make out the figure of his brother in his bed. From what he could see from where he was, the expression on his brother's face was anything but joyous.

Squaring his shoulders, he set down the box and marched over. Yuuri grinned, watching his fiancé's determined expression. If Wolfram hadn't wanted to do this before, he certainly did now. Turning from the opened doors, he went over to help Greta, knowing that things would get better for his fiancé and friend. It was Christmas, after all and all things were possible during Christmas.


	9. December 9th

**December 9th  
**Pairing: Gunter/Gwendal  
Spoilers: 27-30

The younger children began to yawn half way through the decorating and Yuuri decided it was time for a nap. The children protested at first before he yawned himself. Taking the hint, they all bedded down in the center of the ballroom floor to take a quick cat nap.

Greta watched everyone fall asleep, though she wasn't tired at all. She waited until Yuuri started snoring lightly before getting up and tiptoeing out of the ballroom. Once outside, she giggled and headed into the gardens. She'd seen the look that Gunter had given the fleeing Gwendal and was all but bouncing in excitement to see what was going on.

Moving silently through the brush of the garden, she crept up on the two she'd been searching for. Giggling, she covered her mouth with her hands and sat on the ground, watching them curiously.

Gwendal had finally gotten away form Annisina, much to his relief. He now hid behind a tree, looking around warily. He could hear her calling out to him, but he kept silent until someone pounced on him.

He growled, glaring up at Gunter, who had run into him head long. "Do you mind? I'm trying to hide here."

Gunter couldn't help but snicker. "Hide? The great warrior hide? I thought better of you than that, Gwendal."

"Hnn…then you go out there and see what she wants."

Silence greeted this statement before Gunter shuddered. "No thank you, I prefer to stay in one whole piece this time."

"So do I," Gwendal said unthinkingly, his eyes widened after a moment of thought on what he'd just said. He turned his head, hiding the sudden flush that creeped over his cheeks.

Gunter eyed his long time friend and tilted his head to the side. A smirk fell over his lips and he pulled his friend to him. "I haven't thanked you for all that you've done for me, Gwendal. It's only fitting, what with the Winter Festival so close. Your kindness and caring helped me when I needed it most and I won't soon forget that."

"I should hope not," Gwendal tried to shrug it off, but he couldn't move his eyes from Gunter's. He'd been beside himself when he'd found Gunter injured. He'd thought the Advisor had been near death and it had been quite difficult to have to watch him suffer.

The two were silent for a long time, just gazing at each other wordlessly. Greta grew bored and looked away from them, only to gasp, her eyes wide.

Large snow flakes began to fall from the sky and she gave a glad cry of excitement. It was snowing! The first snow fall of the season, at least one that appeared not to disappear once it hit the ground. Yuuri would be so excited!

She turned around and giggled, then turned and fled. First snow always seemed to bring out the lovers, and if the kiss that the Advisor and Constable were sharing was any indication, it would only get better and she was a bit too young to be watching that sort of thing.


	10. December 10th

**December 10th**  
Characters: Wolfram/Konrad  
Warnings: Angst ahoy!  
Spoilers: 27 – 31 

A feeling of dread crept over Wolfram as he moved closer and closer to the upstairs bedroom of his older brother. His hands were sweating and he shook slightly while reaching for the doorknob. He swallowed nervously before knocking and opening the door. "Weller? Can I come in?"

Konrad looked from the window and over to the door in surprise. He hadn't expected to see Wolfram. His little brother had been avoiding him like the plague since he'd returned, which he couldn't really be upset over. The gods only knew what had gone through Wolfram's mind when Konrad had been found. He'd heard of what had happened to Yuuri, and how Wolfram had traveled over half the continent to search for him.

Konrad had to admit to himself, especially after all this long isolated rest, that he had been more than infatuated with Yuuri. He wouldn't call it love, because he didn't think it was genuine on his part. He did love Yuuri, he was like a son to him, that he was certain of. But he had to question his decisions on Yuuri more than once. Did he do what he did because of Yuuri himself, or because Yuuri held Julia's soul within him? In a way, Yuuri WAS Julia. He exhibited the same tendencies towards peace that she had, which was what had his mind confused on their relationship at times.

But he couldn't deny the fact that Wolfram loved Yuuri deeply and completely. He'd grown to enjoy watching the two together, though there were times that Wolfram's attitude made him want to kick his little brother in the ass. Though he was quite sure that wouldn't go over well with Wolfram. Shaking his head of his strange thoughts, he beckoned to Wolfram to come in.

Wolfram did just that, holding the sack he carried behind his back. He set it down near the foot of the bed and walked over hesitantly to his brother. He sat down on the edge and looked at Konrad for along time without speaking.

It was Konrad that broke the uncomfortable silence between them. "I'm glad you found him, Wolfram."

"You are? Why?" Wolfram immediately asked, on the defensive. He berated himself for his harsh words. The last thing Konrad needed was him badmouthing him.

Konrad didn't take it that way, however. "Your love is stronger than even I realized little brother. Yuuri is lucky to have you around. You center him like no one else can and he needs that."

"But what about you?" Wolfram couldn't help but to ask. His brother had always seemed to know Yuuri inside and out without even trying. The whole thing had always driven him crazy, since he wanted to be that close to Yuuri. It didn't help that he didn't really understand much from Yuuri's home, whereas Konrad did. But he suspected there was something else that made Konrad knowledgeable about Yuuri.

"What about me? You are his fiancé, Wolfram, not I. I am his friend, nothing more," Konrad looked out the window and gave into a deep melancholic sigh. "He told me what happened. You saved his life and showed your true feelings to him. Did he turn away when you did that?"

"No…" Wolfram admitted, remembering how he'd helped Yuuri from the cliff and the words he'd said. He'd meant then with all of his heart and had been overjoyed when Yuuri didn't reject them.

"Of course he didn't," Konrad said, sitting straight up. He'd made his decision and as painful as it was, he knew it was the right thing to do. He couldn't keep trying to make Yuuri into a replacement for Julia. Julia was gone, though her soul survived in Yuuri. But Yuuri wasn't Julia and the sooner he realized that, the sooner he could get on with his life. "You and Yuuri will do good together, Wolfram. He needs someone like you to help him up when he falters. With the way I am now, I cannot protect him. I leave that to you."

Touched, Wolfram looked down at his clasped hands that lay in his lap. He reached out and took Konrad's hand and squeezed. "Thank you…brother. I will do my best and make you proud."

"Too late. I already am," Konrad winked and Wolfram snorted. Coming to his feet, Wolfram pulled out something from the sack he'd brought in.

Konrad arched an eyebrow upwards, curious. He then laughed and shook his head.

Wolfram grinned and setup the small tree he'd brought with him. "It's boring in here, you need Winter Festival decorations! If you feel up to it later, I'll take you down to the ballroom and you can watch the children decorate."

"I think I would enjoy that," Konrad said, watching his baby brother move around the room and put up the decorations. He'd lost a great deal when he'd lost his arm, but he realized now that he'd also gained a great deal. Losing his arm was more than worth the look of love he now saw in Wolfram's eyes.


	11. December 11th

**December 11th  
**Characters: Wolfram/Yuuri/Murata  
Spoilers: Episode 27 – 32 

The children had gone home after waking up from their nap, promises of a return trip to finish the decorating loomed in their minds. Murata had helped Yuuri see them off, and then had departed mysteriously. Yuuri didn't bother to find his friend, since he knew that Murata was no doubt feeling homesick.

Yuuri was too, though not as badly as Murata was. He had family and friends here and he didn't feel the outcast. He tried to do what he could to make his friend not feel so left out, but it was hard sometimes. Murata had showed up there late, not knowing what was really going on and Yuuri had had to give him a crash course on what had happened before, including how he'd gotten engaged.

Murata had found it amusing that Yuuri was engaged to Wolfram. Surprisingly, Murata and Wolfram got along fairly well, at least as soon as Wolfram realized that Murata didn't want anything to do with Yuuri, at least in a romantic nature. He and Yuuri were best friends, nothing more and nothing less.

He still wasn't sure if Wolfram understood that, and thus, Murata went off alone to contemplate. They'd started calling him a sage, which he found rather amusing. He was horrible in school, so how could they call him a scholar? Then again, compared to what he'd been like in school, he'd changed when coming here. He wanted to be around a woman he'd never even met before, one who had the oddest hair color. Only punk girls had green hair, and Gisella was certainly not one of those.

Murata didn't even realize it when he came to the foyer, where the gallery of paintings hung on the walls. He gazed up at the first two, an image of a handsome man with long black hair, and the other who could have passed for Wolfram's twin brother.

H wondered again on who they were, and just who he was. The upcoming holiday season wasn't helping him either. He missed his family and wanted to see them again. But according to Yuuri, the only way to go back was if the Original Maou's spirit wanted them to go back, and he didn't seem inclined to do that just now. It certainly was good for them to be here, at least for Yuuri's relationship with Wolfram. But that did leave Murata out in the cold, as it were.

Murata had no friends here, save for Yuuri. And his best friend was often busy, what with learning to be the king of this interesting country. Plus, he had a fiancé and an adopted daughter to deal with as well. That left very little time for his friend. Murata didn't usually complain about it, but lately he'd been feeling rather lonely.

"You know who they are, don't you?"

Murata almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice. It was one he hadn't expected at all. "Wolfram…"

Wolfram moved from behind Murata and came to stand next to him, looking up at the pictures. "It's funny, don't you think? The Maou looks just like me, yet I only have a little bit of his blood within me."

"I guess so…" Murata looked back at the pictures and shook his head. One would think that Maou would be the one to first be presented on the wall, not his friend. "The other one looks like Yuuri a bit…and of course you look just like the other. I wonder why they're side by side?"

"It was said they were best friends…a lot like you and Yuuri," Wolfram said, going over to a window and looking out thoughtfully. He picked up some snow from the ledge and balled it up into a ball. "Ah well…" A calculating look slipped over his face and he lopped the snowball at Murata's face.

The young man fell on his ass, wiping away the snow on his face. Wolfram snickered and ran down the hall. Murata grinned, and then followed after his friend's fiancé.

Yuuri exited the ballroom, stretching his back. In another week the children would return to finish the decorating. He gave a cry suddenly, spinning on his heel and falling into a snow drift. He blinked and then sweat dropped at the sight of Murata giving a loud war cry, chasing after a laughing Wolfram with a large snowball.


	12. December 12th

**December 12th**

A sniffling sound could be heard in one of the closets adjacent to the kitchen and Gisella stopped in her stroll down the corridor. She raised an eyebrow upwards and opened the door in curiosity. It wasn't every day that a closet door cried.

The blizzard that had raged still had not abated. It was bitterly cold and everyone was doing what they could to keep warm and busy. Opening the door, Gisella was surprised to find Greta within. The little girl was huddled into a ball on the floor, sobbing.

"Greta, what's wrong? Why are you hiding?" Gisella asked, holding out her arms. The little girl sobbed and flung herself bodily into Gisella's arms.

"Be…because Yuuri and Wolfram don't want me anymore!"

"They don't…want you?" Now Gisella was really confused. From all she'd seen and heard, Wolfram and Yuuri doted on the little girl as if they were here fathers.

And in a sense, they were. Yuuri had insisted on adopting the little human girl and as Yuuri's fiancé, Wolfram had taken the responsibility for caring for her when Yuuri was away. But she also knew that neither king or fiancé felt it was an obligation, but genuinely loved and adored the little girl.

Which was why it seemed wrong that they would treat her that way. But why would she have cause to lie about such a thing? She didn't and thus, Gisella lifted Greta into her arms and searched out her father.

At the moment, Gunter was in the study with his lover, Gwendal. They'd tried to hide their love from the others, but when even Cherie commented on it, they just gave up. It was much easier on them, and neither felt the overwhelming stress of trying to keep their relationship a secret.

Thus, Gisella found the two in the study, reading together. Or rather, Gwendal was reading and Gunter was lying down, his head pillowed on Gwendal's lap. Gunter turned around and yawned, snuggling into Gwendal's lap.

Gwendal felt his face burn at what his lover was doing. And in front of Gisella and Greta no less! Gisella found it highly amusing, however. She smirked at her father's lover, giving him a wink before clearing her throat, waking her father. "Gentlemen, I have something to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Gunter asked, sitting up and giving a huge yawn. Greta giggled at this, some of her sadness leaving her.

"Yes," Gisella then told them of what Greta had told her and watched when the two stood up, enraged.

"No! Heika would never do such a thing!" Gunter defended his king adamantly, and then flinched when Gwendal rolled his eyes.

"Of course he would. He's still young, even if he is kind. I doubt he wants a little child under foot all the time," Gwendal replied, not even aware of how his words would be taken.

Greta sniffled and then sobbed anew. "See? He hates me!! Yuuri hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you, little one," Gunter said soothingly, lifting her out of Gisella's arms and holding her gently. "He loves you very much, just as we all do. Come, let us sit by the fire and I shall tell you a story."

"A story?" Greta perked up at that. She loved Gunter's stories! She smiled and nodded, letting him put her down. She went over to the fireplace and laid down on her stomach in front of it, hands propping her head up.

Gunter smiled and sat down in front of her, and then grinned when Gisella joined Greta in the same position. He began to spin his tale of a boy and his dog during the Winter Festival.

On the other side of the room, Gwendal watched with fascinated eyes. He'd never seen Gunter like this and he seemed to take this whole fatherhood thing seriously. Not only that, he was good at it.

Getting up, he went over to sit next to them, watching all three quietly. He'd never had a family setting like this and it was most intriguing. Especially how warm and comforting Greta obviously felt at Gunter's kind words and demeanor.

He was going to kill Yuuri and Wolfram later for hurting the poor little girl. Slowly and painfully.


	13. December 13th

**December 13th**

"You didn't have to yell at her."

Wolfram pouted and glared at Yuuri. "I didn't mean to yell at her. You said yourself that she needed to be away for us to get this done."

"I know but you still didn't have to yell at her," Yuuri pouted and then yelped and ran for the oven. He opened it up and pulled out a tray of soft, warm cookies.

"Wimp," Wolfram growled, though it was affectionate. He couldn't help but grin when Yuuri stuck out his tongue at him.

The two had come up with the idea for a surprise for Greta. Since she'd never experienced a Winter Festival, Wolfram had suggested they do something special. When Wolfram had been little, his nanny had used to make all kinds of goodies and they'd sit around the fire late at night telling stories and eating junk food. Yuuri had mentioned that he'd done something similar as a kid, so they had decided that one cold snowy night they'd do just that.

The blizzard had seemed to be a godsend for their plan. And so, they'd set out to surprise the little girl with a night just for them. But she'd seemed to be underfoot all the time, so they couldn't work on the cooking or the presents, and thus, the cause for Wolfram's impatient snapping at her.

"Well, we'll just have to make it up to her…oh hello, Gwendal," Wolfram looked over to his brother, who had suddenly appeared, a thundercloud creasing his features.

"Kindly explain why Gunter is now trying to calm a sobbing little girl who thinks her 'parents' don't want anything to do with her?" Gwendal demanded and he was pleased to see the surprised look on Yuuri and Wolfram's face.

"She thinks that? I told you not to yell at her!" Yuuri growled, glaring at his fiancé, who glared right back.

"I didn't mean to yell at her! You said yourself we couldn't get this done with her here!"

"Stop!" Gwendal held out his hand to stop the two from arguing any further. "Explain yourselves."

Yuuri launched into their plan immediately, forgetting about the new batch of cookies that were still in the oven. Luckily, Wolfram didn't forget and took them out before they were destroyed.

Gwendal listened carefully and continued to frown. Yuuri couldn't tell if he was still angry or this was just his usual expression. "All right, you two can keep it up. It didn't hurt anything, not really. But don't do it again."

"Yes sir," both said in unison and then sagged when Gwendal left.

"I told you not to yell at her!"

"Oh shut up, wimp!"

The blizzard seemed to go on forever, but Greta didn't mind. The fireplace in Yuuri's bedroom was lit and a fur rug laid out on the stone floor before it. She sat in Yuuri and Wolfram's lap, all three eating cookies and hot chocolate. Wolfram and Yuuri alternated in telling her stories, which she would either gasp in amazement or giggle, depending on what was said. They'd apologized to her earlier, showing her that they hadn't meant to send her away, they just wanted to surprise her.

She'd forgotten all about not feeling loved. She couldn't believe that she'd ever thought that of Yuuri or Wolfram. Both of them had such big hearts and she loved them dearly. Greta was glad she'd came to Shin Makoku, and she was glad that she'd met these two wonderful men. They were perfect for each other, though she wished they could see it within themselves like everyone else around them could see. They'd put aside their own differences and worked together to make a little girl happy, and that said more about them than anything else ever could.


	14. December 14th

**December 14th**

Bundled up in a warm coat and gloves, Konrad sat on a bench near the frozen lake, watching his family on the ice. Gunter had suggested that they go ice skating to celebrate the break in the weather and Yuuri had been all for it. Tired of being cooped up in the castle, he was open to any suggestion that would get them in the fresh air.

Gisella had deemed him fit to leave his bed, though he wasn't to over exert himself until he fully recovered. Thus, he sat on the bench and watched his extended family.

Gunter was skating circles around Gwendal, who glared at him and took swipes at him every now and then. The two seemed to be having the time of their lives, even if Gwendal didn't look it.

Wolfram held Greta's hand and he skated with her around the lake. Strangely, Yuuri was nowhere to be seen. Konrad couldn't help but wonder what their young king was plotting. He soon had his answer.

It wasn't long before they all knew just what Yuuri had been plotting. Apparently Yuuri had taken to heart the snow ball that his fiancé had hit him with some days ago. In retaliation, he had gone after him and the others in a very unique way.

He laughed outright when Annisina and Yuuri pulled out a large machine. She fiddled with it and Gwendal could be seen moving away. Gunter placed his hand on his lover's shoulder, then gave a cry.

Snowballs flew from the machine, pelting them all randomly. Yuuri cackled maniacally, looking triumphant as a nozzle pointed in Wolfram's direction and all but drowned the young Mazoku under a flurry of snowballs.

"YUURI!! You die now!!"

"Bwwwwahhhaaa!!! All must bow before the great Snowball King!" Yuuri cackled and then gave a yelp when he had three Mazoku and one human girl run after him, growling in rage.

Konrad shook his head at their antics, and then gave a slight smile up to Annisina, who came over to sit next to him.

"Snowball Pelting-kun worked out well, yes?" Annisina winked, sitting comfortably.

Konrad snickered and nodded. "I think Yuuri is in for it this time, however. The others looked rather serious."

"Oh they won't maim him…too much. And at least now we can be alone, yes?" She winked and he blinked, startled. So she did have an ulterior motive for this after all…


	15. December 15th

**December 15th**

No matter who he was, Gwendal wasn't about to let Yuuri get away with that little stunt. He growled, knowing that Gunter followed him, just from his cries of "Heika how mean!"

He could also tell that Wolfram wasn't that far behind. Greta had gone back to join Annisina and Konrad while everyone else chased after Yuuri. Gwendal and Gunter tried to keep up, but they were no match for the quick Wolfram and Yuuri. The king and his fiancé soon out distanced them and Gunter called a halt, puffing in exertion. "They move to fast," he whined, looking discontent.

Gwendal nodded, leaning against a tree. He looked around and where they were and grinned. He impulsively, and shyly, took Gunter's hand in his. Surprised, Gunter didn't say anything as Gwendal led them into the forest. The moonlight was just starting to come out and they both gasped at the beauty that surrounded them.

The newly fallen snow glistened liked a field of diamonds before them. The icicles on the trees appeared to be prisms of gems and they were both taken in by the wondrous beauty of the winter landscape.

Gunter gave a muffled surprise, but soon closed his eyes in the kiss. He leaned against Gwendal, basking in the beauty of the winter evening and that of his lover.


	16. December 16th

**December 16th**

"Yuuri!!"

"Ack!"

Yuuri dived behind a tree, looking around carefully. He had hoped to use the snow to his advantage, since it was made of water, his element and Wolfram was at a disadvantage in the cold and wet. No such luck. His fiancé seemed to have a built in homing beacon that drew him right to wherever Yuuri currently was located. It was disconcerting, but comforting at the same time.

Scooting along the outer edge of a tree, he looked around, trying to see if he could spot Wolfram. With Wolfram's white coat and pants, he blended in with the landscape, making detection impossible. Yuuri growled to himself in discontent, feeling angry. Why should he run from his own fiancé? He was the king after all!

So preoccupied with his own thoughts, he didn't hear the slight crunch of snow from behind him until it was too late. "BWWAHHAA!! I FOUND YOU!"

"AHHHHH!!!"

Two young men tumbled to the ground and rolled in the snow in a mock wrestling match. Yuuri shoved a handful of snow down Wolfram's back; his fiancé retaliated with a snowball in the face. They continued to tussle until Yuuri gave a cry and clung to Wolfram.

The two boys tumbled down a long slope at an impossible speed. The snow seemed to wrap itself around them, creating a Mazoku snowball. When they came to the end of the snow, Wolfram was lying across Yuuri, their arms around each other and their faces very close. Yuuri swallowed, a flush coming to his cheeks at the closeness.

"Well…looks like we're stuck. This is all your fault, wimp," Wolfram whined good-naturedly and Yuuri relaxed. At least he wasn't angry. He did wonder how they'd become a human snowball, though. Wasn't that just in the movies?

"Someone will come for us…or it'll melt and we can break out of it," Wolfram said, conveniently forgetting that all he had to do was to summon his power and melt the thing himself.

"Oh. True, I suppose. So what do we do now?" Yuuri asked, then gave a surprised noise when he felt the blond's lips on his own. It was a sweet kiss, one that promised for interesting things later.

Provided they didn't freeze to death, Yuuri didn't mind where they were at the moment in the least.


	17. December 17th

**December 17th**

Greta fidgeted in her seat and sighed. "They've been gone an awfully long time."

Konrad smiled and wrapped his one arm around her comfortingly. "I know, Greta. But they're just having fun. You wouldn't want them to be bored would you?"

She shuddered. "Nope! That's a scary thought, Konrad!"

"That it is," he grinned and she scrambled to her feet to help him up. "Thank you, young one. You are most kind."

Greta blushed, but didn't stray away from his side. She remembered how kind he had been to her before when she'd tried to kill Yuuri and how forgiving he'd been when Yuuri and Wolfram had wanted to adopt her. "I'm glad you're here, Konrad. We've all missed you so much."

"And I you," Konrad gave her hug and let her lead the way into the palace. She was growing up so fast; he could hardly recognize the little girl that he'd known when he'd left. She'd blossomed into such a sweet young lady almost overnight it seemed.

He let her lead him inside to the nearby fireplace and sat down. He patted his knee and Greta sat down on his lap, holding a book that Wolfram read to her all the time. Konrad shifted comfortably and started to read, both of them absorbed in their own little world.

Annisina watched them from the doorway and smiled softly. This was as much healing for Konrad as any bed rest could ever do. He'd been through a great deal in the time that he'd been gone. His wounds were healed, but the wounds inside were not. But this time with a needy little girl seeking comfort, perhaps his own heart would be healed in the process where no one else could reach.


	18. December 18th

**December 18th**

The hospital was bustling as usual, with people coming and going. Murata had always hated hospitals, but this one wasn't really all that bad. He'd agreed to come with Gisella on her rounds and as soon as he saw the hospital, he'd gotten an idea.

Some of the hospitals near where he grew up decorated for the holidays, but this hospital was so bare and bleak. It was so sterile and he couldn't stand it. After speaking with Gisella, he'd ran back to the castle. An hour later, he returned with boxes full of decorations.

They spent the preceding hours of the day, decorating the hospital and giving it a festive look. The patients were surprised at first, but they all soon became excited and joined in with the two. Soon, the whole hospital was in an uproar and they were all participating.

Stepping back at what they'd done, Murata grinned and gave her a peace sign. "We're good together!"

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "That we are, my lord."

Murata blinked, and then blushed crimson.


	19. December 19th

**December 19th**

"We're almost done, Yuuri!"

Yuuri turned from the garland that he was putting up on the wall of the ballroom and smiled at Greta. "That's great, Greta!"

Greta beamed up at him and ran over to the other children. They were making paper garland to string around the massive Christmas tree.

Wolfram came over and slumped against the wall. "Oi! Little kids are exhausting."

"No, really?" Yuuri said sarcastically and snickered when Wolfram took a swipe at him. "They aren't that bad, really. They'll calm down a bit after the decorations are done."

"When do we light it again?" Wolfram rubbed his face tiredly. He and Yuuri hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, since they were up talking. The kiss in the snowball had sparked others, and other things as well. Both were a bit nervous about where their relationship was going, despite the fact that they were engaged.

"A few days before Christmas Eve. It'll be fun," Yuuri reassured him. "If you want, I can tell you some more stories about Christmas later."

Wolfram's eyes lit up. He'd become addicted to the many fanciful tales of Christmas that Yuuri told the children. It was like he was a child himself, and he got just as excited about them as the children.

Yuuri snickered and shook his head. "All right, all right. I swear, you're as bad as the kids. I'll tell you a story."

Wolfram smirked and scooted down on the floor, giving Yuuri more room. Snickering, Yuuri sat down next to him and blinked when Wolfram laid down, pillowing his head on Yuuri's lap. Flushing slightly, Yuuri cleared his throat. He absently ran his fingers through Wolfram's hair as he closed his eyes to think of a story.

Finding one, he gave a slight nod. "Okay. It was the night before Christmas, and all through the house…"


	20. December 20th

**December 20th**

"Presents! I want presents!"

Yuuri sweatdropped at his friend Murata, who was leading Greta and some of the other children in the chant. He really needed to do something about his friend. Maybe strangle him or maim him later…

Wolfram rolled his eyes, and then threw one of Gwendal's crocheted animals right at Murata's face. "Oh hush up. We're only doing one, remember?"

"Spoilsport," Murata pouted, and then cuddled the knitted cat. Gwendal rolled his eyes, plucking his newest creation out of the excitable human's hands and returned it to the pile he was currently working on.

"Okay! The rules are simple! You pick a name out of the hat, and that's who you have to buy a gift for!" Yuuri announced, shaking the contents of the hat before passing it around. Gwendal arched an eyebrow, but picked out a name and pocketed it without even looking at it.

Yuuri pouted again. "Gwendal! You have to look at it to make sure it isn't your name!"

"Hn." Gwendal pulled the sheet of paper out, looked at it and then put it in his pocket again and started knitting. "It isn't me."

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri sighed. Sometimes he'd thought he'd never understand Gwendal. He went to everyone else, doing the same thing. He waited until they all knew who their "Secret Santa" person would be before picking his own.

He was a bit surprised to see that he'd picked Wolfram's name. He secretly wondered if anyone had rigged it. Gunter was looking discontent, as if he'd picked someone he hadn't expected to. The others were either surprised or indifferent.

But Wolfram had a smirk on his face, which was causing Yuuri to sweat. That was a most decidedly evil smirk…he was suddenly afraid to find out who Wolfram had.

'It's best not to know. It's safer that way!'


End file.
